


With Allies Like These

by Kereea



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Asexual Relationship, Big Brothers, Humor, M/M, overprotective ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and the Whitebeard pirates are having serious issues hanging onto their territory when faced with Blackbeard, the rest of the Worst Generation, and that new brat Weevil. Marco suggests an alliance with a new superpower on the block: Ace’s brother Luffy, who has recently acquired a fleet and another alliance, as well as the enmity of two of the Emperors.</p>
<p>But Ace finds himself a bit more concerned about his brother’s so-called “ally” Trafalgar Law…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ace wondered why Marco had him come by for a mission so early in the morning. It was unusual, to say the least.

As was Marco reading the newspaper. He usually just got the highlights from everyone else, too busy to deal with it personally. “Anything good, Marco?”

“You’ll love this. It’s about your brother Luffy.”

“Luffy?” Ace asked, sitting on the desk.

“Yep, kid made the headlines in a big way…for a lot of things.”

“Well don’t leave me hanging, what happened?” Ace demanded.

“So, as I understand it, here’s what your brother’s been up to,” Marco said. “He’s gotten both Big Mom and Kaido to declare him an enemy-”

“What,” Ace said.

“Took out Doflamingo and liberated the island of Dressrosa from him-”

“Okay that sounds more normal,” Ace sighed.

“Somehow gaining a fifty-six-hundred strong fleet in the process-”

“What,” Ace repeated.

“And has spent at least the last month or so in an alliance with the Heart Pirates, and is apparently why Trafalgar Law is no longer a Warlord.”

“… _What_?” Ace demanded.

“Your brother’s been doing some serious legwork towards his Pirate King goal,” Marco said patiently. Ace hated when Marco used that voice on him.

“…Let’s start with Trafalgar Law. Wasn’t he the asshole who sent the Marines _one hundred still beating hearts_ to become a Warlord?” Ace asked.

“Yep. Guessing he got kicked out for working with your brother…looks like he helped with Dressrosa,” Marco said. “And Punk Hazard. Marines are kind of vague on what went down there but it sounds like your brother’s crew and Law saved a bunch of kids and took a guy who worked for Doflamingo hostage.”

“What the hell has Luffy gotten himself into?” Ace groaned.

“A pretty sweet setup, if you ask me,” Marco said. “Ace, we need an alliance anyway. Go check on your brother and offer a team up.”

“You want me to what?” Ace asked.

“Go to your brother. Offer an alliance. His fleet apparently takes partners in addition to subordinates,” Marco said. “And frankly it’s either him or Shanks at this point, if not both. We need allies in this new era.”

“We might get Shanks anyway. There’s rumors some of the others of the Worst Generation want to take him on,” Ace said.

“Ace. Go get an alliance from your brother,” Marco said firmly. “That’s an order.”

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this,” Ace admitted. “Luffy’s been in the New World for, what, two months?”

“Yep,” Marco said. “And frankly if I ran down to look at the betting pool I’d say the odds were being adjusted well in his favor over the whole Pirate King thing.”

“This is insane.”

“Ace-”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it, I just said this is insane,” Ace defended himself. “I mean…he goes from barely surviving Marinford to…this?”

“And staging the first ever breakout of Impel Down. Your brother’s going places, Ace,” Marco said, shrugging. “And we need that kind of power on our side. He’s already taken Fishman Island under his protection, for crying out loud.”

Ace was pretty sure if he heard anymore his brain would grind to a halt, “Where was his crew last seen?”

.o.o.o.

Ace didn’t really like the new Striker. It was an improvement in some ways, he supposed, over the one Blackbeard had smashed to bits, but he kind of missed fire spitting everywhere as he sailed across the seas.

True, stealth was more important for him now than ever, but that didn’t mean sacrificing _style_ surely?

At least the directions had been correct. Ace slowed Striker down a bit as he approached the cluster of ships.

There weren’t enough here for fifty-six hundred people by any means, so Luffy was probably being Luffy and being utterly free range with his subordinates or something. There were only three flags besides the Straw Hats’ and while Ace didn’t recognize two, he knew the third was the Heart Pirates’.

That flag was attached to the submarine Ace had very vague memories of from after Marinford, which was being towed behind the back of the Straw Hats’ new ship.

Might as well let people know he was here. He tossed a massive plume of fire into the air to make it obvious he wasn’t trying to sneak up on anyone.

.o.o.o.

Trafalgar Law had been having a relatively normal day. His engineers wanted to do engine inspections and then modifications so they’d tied the sub to the Thousand Sunny and Shachi, Roy, and Franky had gone at it. Any of his crew not inclined to mechanics were happily mingling with the Straw Hats, Barto Club, and Beautiful Pirates. He’d spent the morning working on his swordplay with Zoro, with a _lot_ of bruises to prove it, and was now listening to everyone else yammer on and eat the huge lunch Sanji had made.

Then again, anything was better than yesterday, when the Barto Club had showed up so they could party with the Straw Hats for Bartolomeo’s birthday. On the upside, he had a lot of blackmail material on his crew now thanks to holding his liquor better than all of them bar Bepo. And he’d had the sense to cut himself off while the bear foolishly challenged Nami to a drinking contest.

In the morning hangover cures had been dispensed with gusto by Chopper and Nami and everyone had recovered to go about their business. Or if you were Law, be an idiot and spar with Roronoa Zoro to test your swordsmanship.

So he was relatively relaxed when a massive flare went up off the port side.

“Hey, it’s Ace!” Luffy cheered, leaping to his feet…and then bending back down and grabbing another hunk of meat to devour.

“Luffy-sempai’s brother?” Bartolomeo asked, starry-eyed. “So cool!”

Law tried to remember if Sabo had gotten that kind of reaction from the green haired fan. He wasn’t sure.

“I’ll signal the other ships to let him over,” Brook said, getting to his feet. “Don’t need anyone panicking, yohohoho!”

“Think it’s just a visit?” Law asked Robin.

She shrugged, “I’ve never met Ace, myself. But it could be a visit on a whim. Nami says he’s like a more polite, calm Luffy.”

“Huh.” Since brash and hyper were two words Law considered essential in describing the Straw Hat captain, imagining him without those traits was harder than one might think.

“Oh, hey, Traffy!” Luffy said, mouth partly full from yet another hunk of meat. “Go get Sabo! Ace has to see Sabo! Come on, please?”

“All right,” Law said, getting to his feet. From what he understood, Luffy and Ace had thought Sabo was dead for a long while. Actually, Ace was probably coming here at new of Sabo being alive. “He’s in the library, right?”

“Yeah, he’s helping Chopper copy those medical books you lent him,” Nami said.

Law nodded. Sabo had popped back in after the chaos on Zou and was apparently “deciding” whether to stick with them through the fight with Kaido or not. “Thanks.”

.o.o.o.

Ace tossed a rope up to the ship to get Striker tied on, only for a hand attached to a long, rubbery arm to shoot down and haul him up onto the deck himself, “Whoa!”

“Hey Ace!” Luffy cheered, hugging him.

“Hey yourself,” he said, hugging Luffy back. “Now what’s this I hear about having a fleet?”

Luffy pouted, “It wasn’t my idea, they all said they wanted to follow me and I couldn’t talk them out of it.”

Of course that was what happened. Ace chuckled, “Two months in the New World and making all kinds of waves already, I see.”

“As a future Pirate King should, of course,” a woman with long dark hair said. “Nico Robin.”

“Portgas D. Ace,” he replied.

“Oh yeah!” Luffy said. “You don’t know Robin or Franky or Brook! I’ve got to introduce you!”

“Franky’s on the sub, Luffy,” Robin said.

“Okay, okay, he can wait, but there’s still Brook!” Luffy said.

Ace was soon introduced a tall, violin-wielding skeleton, who was only all too happy to finally meet his captain’s brother. Ace liked him though he had to admit, Brook was weird even by Ace’s New-World-shaped standards. Ace was then was reintroduced to the crew he knew. And allowed to grab some of the food that was on the deck.

“And these are Bartolomeo and Cabbage-”

“Cavendish!” the blonde pirate hastily corrected.

“-uh huh, Cabbage,” Luffy said as Cavendish buried his face in his hands. “Cabbage brought us some info on Big Mom and Bartolomeo wanted to have his birthday party with us.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ace said.

“Likewise,” Cavendish replied while Bartolomeo cheered something about “sempai” that Ace couldn’t entirely decode. Huh. A crew made of fans of his brother. That was…certainly a thing that apparently existed.

But he was still one short.

“And the head of the Heart Pirates?” Ace asked casually.

“Oh, Trafal-guy?”

“You know, I might almost prefer _Traffy_ ,” a dry voice said.

Ace looked over to see a lean man in a sweatshirt, jeans, and white hat come up onto the deck, a long sword braced against his shoulder.

Luffy laughed, “I _knew_ you liked it when I called you Traffy!”

“Traffy” frowned, “That’s not what I said, just that’s better than…you did that on _purpose_ …oh, never mind.”

He glanced at Ace, “Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates.”

“Portgas D. Ace, Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. And this knucklehead’s big brother,” Ace added. So Law was another D…

Law nodded, “I know who you are. Hell, I’ve seen several of your internal organs.”

That was a very, _very_ creepy way to say you’d done surgery on someone. Ace disliked him already…

“Also Luffy talks about you a lot,” Law added. “Anyway, Luffy-ya, I got Sabo.”

Ace’s mind screeched to a halt. “What?

“You ruined the surprise!” Luffy groaned. “Nice going, Traffy. Ace, so…um…Sabo’s alive?”

“Well _now_ how do I make an entrance?” the person behind Law asked and…no. There was no way.

“You’re dead.”

“Nope,” the guy who looked like Sabo said.

“You. Are. Dead,” Ace repeated.

“As a doctor I can confirm for you that this man is alive,” Law offered dryly.

Luffy put a hand on Ace’s shoulder, “It’s him. Turns out my dad saved him and didn’t tell anyone, the jerk.”

“I don’t think he knew I knew you. I kind of had amnesia,” maybe-Sabo offered.

Luffy seemed to think a moment, “Nah, my dad’s a jerk. I didn’t even know I had a dad until I was seventeen, that’s prime jerk right there.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” maybe-Sabo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, anyway Ace…wait a minute, is that my flag? You put my pirate flag in your tattoo? And misspelled your name to do it? Man, I don’t know if that’s sweet or hilarious!”

…Okay apparently it _was_ Sabo. Ace stepped forward and hugged him, “Who cares, you idiot, I thought you were dead!”

“I know and I’m really sorry!” Sabo said, hugging him back.

“I love you guys!” Luffy said, jumping on them both, knocking them to the deck.

Bartolomeo was talking again but Ace couldn’t hear him well over Luffy’s laughter. Something about ‘sempai and his brothers’ or similar. Ace didn’t care.

“You little brothers get in way too much trouble but I love you anyway!” Sabo scolded.

“We’re the same age!” Ace argued.

“Shut up, older brother says so!”

“Same! Age!” Ace repeated.

Sabo made a face at him. Ace pushed Luffy away as he tackled Sabo. Luffy cheered and joined the wrestling match, which knocked it right into Law’s legs.

“Oops, sorry Traffy!” Luffy laughed as Law pulled himself upright with a scowl.

“I see where you learned your…spontaneous displays of affection,” Law muttered.

Luffy laughed and hugged him. Law scowled even more deeply as they all got back up.

“So, what were you doing on Dressrosa, anyway?” Ace asked.

“Oh, Traffy wanted to kick Doflamingo’s ass,” Luffy said.

“That wasn’t it!” Law said. “We thought we’d maneuvered Doflamingo into giving up his Warlord seat and had to give back our hostage and destroy a factory! _You_ were the one who wanted to ‘kick his ass’!”

“Yeah, but then you got in a fight with him anyway.”

“…It wasn’t that simple and you know it, we were tricked. And _you’re_ the guy who decided gladiator fights would be fun!”

“It wasn’t that simple for _me_ either!” Luffy complained.

“Seemed like it to me,” Sabo admitted.

“Thank you!” Law said.

“You just let me tag you in through!” Luffy added, pointing at Sabo.

“And I won it all, yay me,” Sabo said, smirking.

“And apparently picked a fight with an Admiral,” Law added.

“Not that simple!” Sabo said, rounding on him.

“Great, you’ve all made that complaint, now can I ask some questions?” Ace asked.

He pointed at Law, “What hostage?”

“Caesar Clown. Evil scientist. We destroyed his lab and kidnapped him to force Doflamingo to either give up being a warlord or piss off Kaido by not providing what Caesar could manufacture,” Law said calmly.

Ace nodded before pointing at Luffy, “What colosseum?”

“Dressrosa had gladiator fights and I kind of got tricked into by one of Blackbeard’s guys who was there to buy weapons and then tagged Sabo in for the final fight because I had to go save Traffy because he got captured.”

He didn’t like that answer as much but fine. He frowned at Sabo. “And the Admiral?”

“Fujitora. He actually seems like kind of a stand-up guy when he’s not throwing meteors at you,” Sabo mused.

“I thought that too!” Luffy said. “He reminds me of Smoker!”

“He also wants to dismantle the Warlords System and has some issues with the Government already,” Law added. “If he wasn’t charged with getting Luffy’s and my heads I’d see if we could maybe ally with him in the future…”

“Those meteors are so awesome,” Luffy said.

“They were pretty cool,” Law agreed idly before going rigid with an expression Ace could only describe as wondering if he’d really just said what he’d said.

“Plus he made sure neighboring islands got the real story, including that pirates freed Dressrosa,” Sabo said. “I’ll be keeping an eye on him for the Revolutionary Army. He’s an interesting one…”

“I supposed,” Law said, seeming to recover. “Ace-ya, I didn’t quite catch why you were here?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ace said. How had he not mentioned it yet? “See I came to-”

.o.o.o.

“…He still does that,” Sabo chuckled.

“He can sleep standing?” Law mused. “Unusual for a human…Luffy-ya, if he wasn’t your brother I’d be far too tempted for an in-depth look at his bone structure…”

“No. Not happening,” Sabo said.

“Eh, Gramps and I do it too sometimes,” Luffy said shrugging.

“…Do we wake him up or what?” Law asked.

“Nah, leave him. He’ll be up sooner or later,” Luffy said. “Zoro, did you get Ace’s boat tied on right?”

“Just hauled the whole thing up. Seemed more sensible,” Zoro said.

“Huh it’s kinda small when you see it on the Sunny,” Luffy mused.

Law stretched, “Well, if you don’t need me anymore, I might as well get some reading done. Bepo!”

“Yes, captain?” Bepo called back.

“Planning on moving any time soon?”

“No, captain!”

Law pulled a book out from under his jacket, “Great.”

Sabo watched in amusement as the feared Surgeon of Death curled up against a fluffy white bear to read a book. Luffy sure could pick them.

“Suppose Ace will be rooming with me?” he asked. The Sunny had limited space for guests, and given how the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates were bouncing between the Sunny and submarine some nights they were very low on sleeping space.

Hell, one night Law had given up his usual room for staying over and just split Luffy’s bunk. And now Sabo had proper big brother blackmail.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Luffy said.

“If he’s anything like Luffy he won’t want you out of his sight for a bit,” Zoro said, smirking.

“Yes, I remember the rubbery clinging,” Sabo agreed.

“He only put you down to fight Fujitora,” Zoro said.

“Good thing I got a message to the Revolutionaries that I wasn’t kidnapped…” Sabo muttered. “Well, okay, I was but…you know what I mean.”

“We know,” Robin agreed.

“Hey, guys, if Ace is here we’re going to need even _more_ food!” Luffy said.

“I’ll get the fishing rods!” Usopp said.

“We’ll set sail before dinner, give the chefs an easier time,” Cavendish said. “There’s an island of rare flowers we’ve been seeking out that we think we might be finally on the right path for.”

“Feh, flowers,” Bartolomeo scoffed.

“They taste exquisite, you barbarian,” Cavendish said, tossing his hair.

“Eh, meat’s better,” Luffy said, sitting on the railing near Law and Bepo to fish. “Hey, Traffy, do you know how come Cabbage can eat flowers when they taste bad?”

“Because he’s weird,” Law said, not looking up.

“Oh, okay,” Luffy said as Cavendish yelled, “That’s not it!”

“Do you think you’ll catch more of that eel?” Bepo asked.

“Ooh, good pick, that eel was great,” Usopp said.

“So try to get eel or just catch anything and hope for eel?” Shachi asked.

“Catch anything. We’re feeding Luffy and his mildly less gluttonous brother here,” Usopp said.

“Pass me a rod, this sounds like a nice way to pass the time until Ace wakes up,” Sabo decided.

.o.o.o.

Ace woke up with a chalkboard around his neck with a tally of how many minutes he’s slept. Nami smirked at him, waving the chalk, “Over half an hour. You must have been tired!”

“Very funny,” Ace said. “Where are Luffy and Sabo?”

“Catching dinner with a lot of the others,” Nami said, pointing to the main deck. Luffy and many others were fishing. Luffy was also chatting with Law, who was reading while leaning on a…polar bear?

“So…that’s a polar bear,” Ace said.

“Bepo. He’s Law’s navigator,” Nami said. “Also commonly his pillow.”

Ace hopped the rail, “Sorry about that. Anyway, I came here because the Whitebeard Pirates want to propose an alliance.”

“An alliance?” Luffy asked.

“Wow,” Usopp said. “This sounds interesting.”

“Yeah it does,” Luffy agreed. “But…I’m already in an alliance with Traffy!”

“You can have multiple alliances,” Law said, not looking up from his book.

“Okay, but you’re my main ally right now so your opinion matters too,” Luffy said.

“By which you mean you’ll hear it but then do what you want,” Law said.

“…Maybe not?” Luffy offered. Law chuckled darkly at that. What a creep…

“So you’ve probably heard about the new warlord Weevil by now,” Ace sighed.

Luffy frowned, “Uh…nope.”

Ace blinked, “You’re allied with a guy who was a warlord _one month ago_.”

“He never asked me. Not like I know much about Weevil anyway,” Law said, glancing over the edge of his book and shrugging.

“Not like we ever ran into him in person either,” Bepo said.

“Very true,” Law agreed, going back to reading.

“Fine. Edward Weevil is a man claiming to be Whitebeard’s son,” Ace said. “As in, genuinely related.”

“Unlike all the other sons Whitebeard had running around, is what you mean,” Robin said.

“Exactly,” Ace said. “He became a Warlord and started hunting all of Whitebeard’s old crew and allies down.”

“Seems an odd target,” Usopp said.

“Not really. The Whitebeard Pirates don’t put much stock in blood ties or other former families,” Ace said. He smirked and slapped Luffy’s back, “Certain exceptions allowed, of course. So his claiming to be related to Whitebeard…not very impressive. Especially when he’d never served with him. The fact that he declared the rest of us to _not_ be Whitebeard’s sons didn’t help.”

“Bet you must be popular then,” Usopp said.

“Yeah…” Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck. “From our intel he really hates me in particular.”

“Because of your part in the Whitebeard War or because despite your bloodline now being publicly known most pirates would still accept _you_ as Whitebeard’s son over Weevil?” Law asked idly.

“Both,” Ace informed the insensitive asshole. He wouldn’t set his brother’s ally one fire. He wouldn’t. He was _so_ tempted but he wouldn’t. “He goes after the captains and then destroys the whole area around. He’s taken out sixteen crews and hundreds of civilians.”

“Whoa,” Luffy said.

“Out of curiosity, what was his former bounty?” Nami asked.

“Four hundred and eighty million,” Ace said.

“Not that bounties are entirely accurate indicators of strength, but it does put him behind three people just on this ship,” Nami said.

“Three?” Ace asked.

“Me and Traffy hit five hundred million after Dressrosa,” Luffy said proudly.

“Nami-ya has a point, though, it’s not a good indicator,” Law said. “Blackbeard’s former bounty was zero when he was a Warlord and he did defeat Ace-ya back when he was at a bit over five hundred million.”

Ace glared at him for that one. Law did not react.

“Hey, what’s your bounty now anyway?” Luffy asked Ace.

“A billion. Mostly due to reasons other than me,” Ace said, hoping they got the hint.

“I’d assume Weevil has Haki?” Sabo asked, thankfully.

“Might not matter, though. We can just trick him into one of Traffy’s rooms!” Luffy said. “Worked on that Vergo guy! He had really strong Armament Haki and Law chopped him up easy!”

“I’m flattered, Luffy-ya, but it’s never quite that easy and you know it,” Law said.

“…Chopped him up?” Ace asked. “What exactly do your powers do, anyway?”

“I can create Rooms that are under my total control,” Law said. “If you’re in one I can put you in pieces, throw you around, rip out organs…”

“Like those hundred hearts you needed to be a Warlord?” Ace asked.

“Mm-hm,” Law agreed. “I actually got more than half from this _one_ big crew of utter assholes, too. Made things a lot easier. I mean, not like the Marines needed the hearts to be from famous pirates…nor could they really have verified it if they wanted that. I can also fix a lot of diseases and other things you people who don’t care about medicine would find boring.”

“Yeah. I like the cooler stuff, like you cutting a mountain in half,” Luffy said.

“And naturally I have to care about what you like,” Law chuckled.

“I think the way you can handle things like poison and such are interesting,” Chopper said.

“Might be because we’re the only two doctors here.” Law’s smirk took on a crooked, more amused bent.

“I’ll say. They’d be hopeless without us, wouldn’t they?” Chopper asked innocently.

“Most certainly,” Law agreed magnanimously.

“Stop being a bad influence on Chopper,” Nami scolded Law.

“Oh _come on_ ,” Law huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Show Nami more respect!” Sanji scolded.

“Maybe if you show _me_ more respect, Blackleg-ya,” Law replied, his voice taking on a hard edge.

He and the cook had a glaring match for a few moments before Sanji looked way with a huff at the exact instant Law brought his book back up.

“…Is this about the bread thing again?” Luffy asked.

“Bread thing?” Ace asked.

“Law hates bread. And when Sanji’s mad at him pretends to misremember about,” Sabo said. “It’s funny.”

“No it is not,” Law insisted.

“Oh come on, he always has some onigiri or something he brings out after you get pissed off,” Nami said.

“It’s still not funny,” Law aid.

“You’re funny, Traffy, live with it.”

Law glared at Luffy, who just kept laughing. Ace wondered if their whole alliance went like that.

“Let’s talk about it in the morning,” Luffy said. “Bright and early!”

“The _pirate_ version of bright and early,” Ace corrected.

“Shishishi, what did you think I meant?” Luffy said.

.o.o.o.

After the Beautiful Pirates were sent off, Luffy declared it was really getting to be time to eat and Ace’s stomach agreed with him.

Dinner was quickly thrown together by Sanji, Penguin, and two members of the Barto Club and set out almost like a picnic on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Things were already starting to look like a party—of course Luffy’s crew would be the kind to celebrate the mere possibility of a new alliance—when Ace saw something to make his jaw drop.

He’d been chatting with Nami, trying to catch up on what exploits of his brother’s he’d missed, when it happened. Luffy’s hands stretched far beyond normal reach to grab two large hunks of meat, which was perfectly Luffy behavior. But instead of bringing both bits of meat to his own mouth, one hunk was instead used to almost smack Law in the face before dropping onto the surgeon’s plate.

“Come on, you need to eat more, it’s a party!” Luffy said before going back to pigging out.

Luffy had just handed someone else meat. Meat _he_ had grabbed off the line.

That was not normal.

“Fine, fine,” Law sighed, taking a bite. “Go annoy someone else.”

Luffy beamed, “Nah, I’m gonna hang out with you for a bit.”

“As if I could stop you,” Law said.

“Got that right. Come on, you don’t want Sanji to think you don’t like his food, do you?”

“Penguin made this. I’ve eaten it before,” Law replied, taking another bite anyway.

“Yeah but it came out of Sanji’s kitchen. Don’t insult it if you want to live.”

Law chuckled, shaking his head. “Fair enough.”

Ace shook his head. Was that? Was Luffy? No, no, Luffy didn’t think about people like that…but maybe Law did? Was Law after his little brother? Like _that_?

His eyes narrowed. Law was definitely one thing, and that was _damn creepy_. He didn’t think that kind of guy should be doing anything fishy with Luffy.

“You okay?” Nami asked.

“Luffy just gave someone else meat. I’m in shock,” Ace said honestly.

“Eh, we’re all worried Law’s not eating enough,” Nami said. “He’s almost as skinny as Brook! Yesterday in the library Chopper kept nudging candy at him.”

“Did Law take it?” Ace asked.

“After severe exposure to shining reindeer eyes, yes,” Nami said. “They guy acts scary but if you know what to do he’s kind of a softie…a _creepy_ softie, but a softie.”

“Oh thank goodness, I was wondering if I was the only one who thought he was creepy,” Ace said.

“Nah, he’s creepy. Almost all the time,” Nami said. “Kind of like how Luffy’s goofy almost all the time or Sanji’s weird about women almost all the time or Bepo’s apologetic almost all the time.”

“Huh,” Ace said. “But he’s reliable?”

“Law says he’ll do something and it’ll get done,” Nami said. “He’s as serious about the alliance as Luffy.”

“Good,” Ace said. “He’s kind of got a reputation.”

Nami shot him an annoyed look. “As if we’d let him take advantage of our captain.”

Ace nodded, “Yeah, good point. Sorry if I implied otherwise. Big brother, you know?”

“True,” Nami agreed. “But come on, don’t you trust the guy who saved you and Luffy’s lives?”

Ace shifted uncomfortably as she gestured at the scars on his abdomen. Akainu had thankfully his him with a swing instead of a piercing punch, but he pretty much only remembered pain from when it connected until he’d passed out on the ice at Marinford. “I suppose…that why Luffy trusted him to start?”

“Why else?” Nami asked. “Well, okay that _and_ Law was offering a plan to take on an Emperor. That was prime Luffy-bait.”

“Because of course that’s what my brother wants to do as soon as he gets to the New World,” Ace laughed. “Fight one of the four toughest people here!”

“I’m sorry, you have _met_ Luffy, right Ace?” Sabo asked. “Be happy he settled on a Warlord for a bit.”

“Except now he’s got two Emperors after him,” Ace said. “Three if we count Blackbeard.”

“And he’s going to fight Shanks eventually as well,” Sabo said. “Trust me I’ve heard the whole list of people he wants to fight more than once.”

“Is it long?” Ace asked.

“Decently,” Sabo said. “Luffy’s going to fight his way to One Piece all right.”

“Gramps is going to be so pissed when he does,” Ace agreed.

“Well, let’s get to bed,” Sabo said as the party started to break up. “Come on, you’re rooming with me.”

“Night, guys!” Luffy said, hugging them before they could head in. “Ace, alliance meeting after breakfast?”

“We’d be insane to hold it before,” Ace agreed. “Night, Lu.”

“Sleep tight!” Sabo said.

The guest cabin was small but serviceable, though it was the first Ace had stayed in with a bunk bed meant for guests. “I still can’t believe Luffy has a fleet.”

“I still can’t believe you and Luffy aren’t seven and ten, so I win,” Sabo said.

“Seriously?” Ace asked.

“Yeah it turns out you can get really, really bad head injuries in explosions who knew?” Sabo offered. “It does not making knowing you’re feared pirates any easier.”

“Sorry about that,” Ace said.

“I’ll cope. Second in command of the Revolutionary Army and all,” Sabo said. “I’m used to stuff like this.”

Ace nodded before he got an idea, “Say, guessing motives a big part of your job?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Why?”

“Well, what’s your read on why the Heart Pirates are sticking around?” Ace asked. “It’s weird to have two crews hang out for long periods of time.”

“Well, they pissed off Kaido too, safety in numbers and all,” Sabo mused. “Plus…and this is pure hearsay from his crew and Luffy’s since I can’t compare…apparently Law’s been a bit off since Dressrosa. A little...lost. Sounds like taking down Doflamingo was his one goal and now he’s kinda aimless or something.”

“He doesn’t seem that aimless.”

“Again, going by hearsay,” Sabo said. “Never knew him before Dressrosa so I have no comparison.”

“Luffy seems to like him,” Ace said.

“Oh yes. Apparently when Law was chained with seastone Luffy carried him all over the island looking for the key. I got a few glimpses of it,” Sabo said.

“That’s my brother. Stubborn to a T,” Ace said.

“Stubborn to a D more like,” Sabo said. “But yeah, I got the story out of Franky. Law showed up on Punk Hazard and offered an alliance, Luffy accepted, and then the crew had to tell Law later that our darling little brother thinks alliance equals friendship.”

“And Law just kind of stayed?” Ace asked.

“It’s…they didn’t seem to think he had a _choice_. Apparently Luffy’s even more pushy now than he was as a kid,” Sabo said. “Should hear his crew’s ‘how I joined’ stories. Every single one’s a riot.”

“So what, you expect me to believe that Luffy just took the reins and a Warlord just let him?” Ace asked.

“Yeah, cause it sounds like that’s what happened.” Sabo shrugged, “Luffy does have excellent force of personality.”

“The old man certainly saw something in him,” Ace sighed.

“You mean Whitebeard?”

“Yeah.”

“I definitely think Luffy might just do it, become Pirate King,” Sabo said.

“Aren’t you working for Dragon’s group? What do they have to say about that?” Ace asked.

“Eh, mostly along the lines of ‘yay, might mess with the government!’” Sabo said. “Not really sure what Dragon thinks of Luffy…but he spent a lot of time always staring out at East Blue before Luffy hit the Grand Line. I…I think maybe he might be proud?”

“He’d better be,” Ace said. His asshole of a biological father at least had the excuse of being dead for not being around. And Dragon had apparently been in East Blue to save Sabo! Why wouldn’t he check in on Luffy? Jerk.

Still, maybe Law wasn’t too bad a friend for Luffy to have after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy woke up and was annoyed to see Law hadn’t come to bed yet. He’d said they were having the alliance talk early, though, so Law needed to sleep! Shaking his head he slid on his sandals and headed out onto the deck.

Luffy found him leaning against the rail, looking down at his submarine. “Hey, Traffy. You okay?”

Law glanced at him, “Fine, Luffy-ya. Just…can’t sleep.”

“Well try harder. We’ve got a new alliance to talk about tomorrow,” Luffy said.

He didn’t like having to pester Law into things so much but Law clearly wasn’t going to do these things for himself right now so as his friend and partner Luffy was going to do it for him. “What’s bothering you?”

Law didn’t answer him right away, but then, “You know, I’m not sure what Cora-san would think.”

“Of what?” Luffy asked, leaning against him.

“How things went,” Law said. “I did stop Doflamingo but…maybe not for good. I didn’t kill him. But I don’t know how Cora-san would have felt if I did that, either.”

“I think he’d be proud of you either way.” It was pretty obvious from what Luffy knew that Cora-san had loved Law, probably like a dad or something. Luffy didn’t have much comparison for dads but it sounded right, like Nami’s mom sounded like…or his grandpa when he wasn’t being a _jerk_. Cora-san had wanted Law to live and be free and Law _was_ living and being free, so Cora-san would be proud, no mater what.

“You know, it can be really annoying how easy you see all this as,” Law said, smirking.

“Someone’s got to prod you into caring. I won’t make Bepo do it all the time, not on my ship!” Luffy said.

“Bepo needs all his energy for navigating. Might steer us into a trench otherwise,” Law agreed, standing and stretching. “All right, Luffy-ya, I’ll play along and try to get some sleep, happy?

“Yeah,” Luffy said, hugging him. “Thanks, Traffy.”

“So, how are you going to try to get me to go to sleep this time?”

“Eh, let’s go with the usual and wrestle.”

“Luffy-ya, I said I couldn’t sleep, not that I wasn’t tired. I don’t want to wrestle.”

“Okay, wanna read one of your medical books out loud and try to explain what the heck it’s saying to me?”

“That will make me frustrated, not sleepy.”

“I can talk about food then! You’re a weirdo who thinks that’s boring.”

Law nodded, tossing an arm over Luffy’s shoulders, “Sounds like that might work.”

“Great! So, okay, when I was little Dadan used to make this really neat rice dish!”

“Mm-hm.”

“And it was always a little different since she always had the people who worked for her get stuff out of the woods and they never always got the same amounts of everything, so you know, never exactly the same because of that-”

.o.o.o.

Twenty minutes of Luffy yammering about rice had finally gotten Law to reach…well, not _drowsiness_ , but at the very least the ability to feign it and the willingness to get in bed with Luffy to make the rice-musings stop.

“Your brother is very suspicious of me,” Law noted as he took off his shoes and hat.

Luffy snickered, “I think he’s just not sure what to do. Sabo says he keeps getting confused cause he looks at me and expects me to be seven sometimes. Maybe Ace has something like that.”

Law vaguely tried to imagine how he’d have reacted if his sister had ever brought someone home. One he got through the issue of managing to imagine a world where she was old enough to date…yeah, Ace seemed more reasonable then.

Apparently deciding Law wasn’t moving fast enough, a rubbery arm shot up to wrap around him and yank him into the bed, “Hey!”

“You were taking too long.” If Luffy was anyone else Law would call that innocence fake as hell but he knew the potential Pirate King didn’t have a wisp of guile in him. Normally that fact could be annoying but here…it was kind of nice.

“My apologies,” Law said, settling on the mattress. “Let me make up for it…”

He wrapped his arms around Luffy and ran his fingers down the younger captain’s spine, eliciting a high-pitched noise of approval.

“Like that, do you?” he asked.

“Feels _good_ ,” Luffy agreed.

“Your muscles probably just like having some gentle attention paid to them once in a while.”

Luffy might have been the one who sometimes had to remind Law to do the ordinary, to eat, sleep, and relax, but Law sometimes found the roles reversed with his having to remind Luffy that as someone who often put himself under _extraordinary_ strain, he might need to do a little extra care now and then.

Law continued trying to help out Luffy’s constantly-abused muscles for a few minutes until a rubbery leg suddenly wrapped around his angles like a rope and tugged, sending him off balance. “Luffy-ya, I said no wrestling!”

Luffy merely laughed and pounced while Law was disoriented, nearly knocking Law off the mattress, “Got you now!”

“Oh do you?” Law asked, smirking. “Room. Shambles.”

“That’s cheating,” Luffy muttered as their positions switched.

“You started it, Luffy-ya,” Law purred. “This is why you don’t wrestle with the Surgeon of Death.”

“Yeah, cause you _cheat_ ,” Luffy said and Law suddenly had a rubbery arm looped around his torso, tugging him into the air.

“Put me down or I’ll put you in pieces!” Law warned.

“Nah, you like me too much to chop me up without putting me right back together,” Luffy said, letting him dangle.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll put the bits back where they should go,” Law said.

He easily detached the arm that was holding him from Luffy’s shoulder, ignoring the yelp of protest. He then used “Tact” to take control of the arm to disentangle himself.

“Gonna give it back?” Luffy asked, poking his shoulder where currently nothing was attached to it.

“Let me think…” Law mused. He manipulated the arm to prod Luffy in the side, “Quick question, do you feel the sensation your arm doing that any differently than when it’s attached?”

“It feels kind of fuzzier, now stop doing research,” Luffy complained. “You’re so weird, Traffy.”

“I like how it’s the research that makes me weird, not the fact that I’m poking you with your own severed arm,” Law said, reattaching the limb.

“Eh, it’s not so bad. I know you’ll put it back eventually.”

Law chuckled at the trust as he banished the Room, “Only if you didn’t _really_ piss me off.”

“Nah. You’re not as big a jerk as you want everyone to think you are. You’re only cruel when people deserve it.”

Law shook his head, “You place too much faith in some people, Luffy-ya.”

“Shishishi. People keep saying that but I keep being right!”

Law paused and thought about it. Luffy had known Law wouldn’t screw him over with the alliance certainly. He’d put his faith in Nico Robin, a former enemy, and here she was a valuable crew member. Nami had also allegedly been part of a rival crew…

“Good point,” Law said. “Still, be careful. Not everyone’s as ‘good’ as me.”

“I know. Sheesh, sometimes you guys seem to think I’m totally naïve.”

“Says the guy who declared he’d be pirate king to one of the four Emperor’s faces at age six,” Law said. “And another’s face at seventeen.”

“Yeah, because I’m gonna do it,” Luffy said matter-of-factly. “Besides, Shanks wasn’t an Emperor to me, he was more like a cool uncle.”

“Well he’s the only current one who’s not an ass, that’s for sure,” Law said.

“Mm-hm. So after we finish off Kaido, want to go for Big Mom or Blackbeard? Shanks has to be last.”

“Our alliance will technically end with Kaido’s fall,” Law said. It sounded fake even to him.

“Nah, we’re allies for good!”

“Because you say so?” Law yawned, curling against Luffy.

“Yep!”

Some days Law wondered if Luffy had used Conqueror’s Haki on reality itself to make things go his way. “Sounds good. I vote Big Mom next. We can pretend to give her Caesar.”

“Wait, we still have him?”

“ _Where_ would we have dumped him, exactly?”

“Good point…” Luffy muttered before dozing off.

Law luxuriated in winning an argument with Luffy, no matter how minor, before dropping off himself.

.o.o.o.

Law shot upright in bed not two hours later, panting, one hand reaching forward for something he couldn’t consciously recall.

He panted for a moment, checking the corners for any hint of pink feathers or strings. His shoulders sagged as he fell flat back on the mattress, “Godamnit…”

“Traffy? You okay?” Luffy yawned.

“Fine,” Law said tightly, hauling Luffy closer and burying his face in the other’s collarbone. “Fine.”

“Okay, Traffy. You know I’m here, right?”

“Yeah.”

He was safe here. It wasn’t hidden beneath the waves like his submarine could be but it was safe all the same.

“You’re…you’re still worried about him, huh?”

Law felt two elongated arms wrap around them both securely as he planned out his answer. It was somehow comforting instead of constricting, for all it was like being wrapped in a large snake.

“…He had the connections to fake leaving the Warlords,” Law said. “Who knows what else those connections can do. How long will he _really_ be imprisoned?”

“If he gets out we’ll just beat his ass again.”

Law chuckled despite himself. Of course. Everything was simple to Luffy. “Well, if the future King of the Pirates decrees it, a simple ex-Warlord like me can’t really argue.”

“Shishishi. Of course not,” Luffy teased. “…Hey, Traffy?”

“What is it, Straw Hat?”

“I’ve been thinking-”

“Should I go put your crew on high alert?”

“-if I’m going to be the Pirate King, what does that make you?”

“The Pirate King’s Doctor. Now go to sleep.”

“But that’s _Chopper’s_ job.”

“Then I’ll be the Pirate King’s Surgeon of Death. Chopper can be the nice doctor.”

“…Yeah, okay.”

Law counted himself lucky Luffy hadn’t gotten it in his head to call Law a potential Pirate Queen. Law did not feel awake enough to generate a Room and use his powers to show Luffy why that would be a bad sentence. And it was a bad sentence. Penguin had learned _how_ bad a sentence it was when Law had swapped his hands for a few hours.

“Hey, Traffy?” Luffy yawned.

“Yes?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Now sleep.”

.o.o.o.

Ace stretched as he headed down the hall to the room he’d seen Luffy go to last night. Honestly he was stunned the smell of cooking meat hadn’t woken Luffy up yet…maybe the crew had done something to the captain’s quarters to make it harder to smell what the kitchen was up to? Would be a good precaution with Luffy…

He knocked and then pushed the door open, “Hey, Luffy, breakfast is in-”

He stopped talking.

Trafalgar Law was in bed with his brother.

 _Trafalgar Law_ _was in bed **with his brother**_.

Ace let himself ignite and lunged. “You asshole!”

Law’s eyes snapped open and he quickly yelled, “Room! Tact!”

And suddenly Ace couldn’t move, stuck suspended mere moments from impact with his target. “What the hell, Law?”

“Huh?” Luffy asked, sitting up. “Ace? What are you doing…hey, Traffy why are you levitating Ace?”

Law appeared to be twitching, “Because he is either going to burn me, choke me, or do _both_ if I stop.”

“True.” And Ace took the consolation prize that Law looked nearly petrified. Good.

Luffy frowned, “Huh…Ace, why do you want to hurt Traffy?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Ace demanded.

“He’s mad because I’m in bed with you,” Law said tightly.

“Whoa, Traffy, you okay?” Luffy asked.

Was _Law_ okay? Ace considered spitting a little lick of flame at the asshole—nothing too bad, just to spook him—when he looked and…oh.

Law was gripping at the mattress looking even more freaked out by the second.

“Yeah, you really don’t want to wake Traffy up like that,” Luffy sighed. “Uh…you didn’t see this, okay?”

“…Okay,” Ace agreed slowly. Now that he’d had a little more time to look, Luffy and Law were both dressed, so maybe they really hadn’t done anything but sleep.

“Traffy, can you put my brother down?” Luffy asked, gently rubbing Law’s shoulder.

Law didn’t move, didn’t even seem to breathe, for a moment but then he exhaled slowly and waved his hand, pushing Ace backwards and depositing him on his feet.

“Thanks, Traffy,” Luffy said. “You all right now?”

Law took another deep breath and shot Ace a weak but annoyed look, “ _Don’t_ do that again.”

“I figured,” Ace said. “What was that?”

“Something you will not talk about,” Law said firmly.

“I agreed to that, yeah,” Ace said.

Law continued to glare at him.

“…Hey, it’s morning, let’s get breakfast!”

Thank goodness for Luffy’s ability to kill negativity.

“Fine. That’s what I need first thing in the morning anyway, a sneak attack and then watching you stuff your face…” Law chuckled. “Why did I ever come up with this alliance?”

“Because you had no idea what you were in for!” Luffy laughed, hopping out of bed and digging through a pile of clothes. “Hey, Traffy, you’ve only got a shirt here, gonna have to re-wear those pants.”

“We’re pirates, Luffy-ya, no one cares,” Law said and when Ace looked at him he was already shirtless. And beating Ace in the tattoo count more than two to one. “Toss it here, will you?”

“This been going on long then?” Ace asked.

“A little while,” Luffy said. “Mostly after Dressrosa.”

“What can I say, you really feel a connection after someone’s carried you all over an island,” Law said.

“Seastone chains,” Luffy explained, tugging on his red coat.

“Sabo told me,” Ace said.

“Sabo tells everyone,” Law said, sounding annoyed. “He thinks it’s funny.”

“It kind of was,” Luffy said. “Especially with you yelling like you were.”

“You had me upside down for way too long!” Law said.

“I was trying to fight and carry you at the same time!”

“And you needed to do a better job!”

Ace started laughing, “You two are nuts!”

“Yes, yes we are,” Law said idly. “I accepted that a long time ago.”

“Traffy is very practical,” Luffy snickered.

“Shut up,” Law muttered. “Man, I need coffee…”

“Well, good thing breakfast is ready,” Ace said.

“It’s already ready?” Luffy yelled.

Ace barely had time to react before Luffy had him and Law by the arms and was dragging them to the galley t top speed yelling about meat.

.o.o.o.

The dining area was a bit cramped, but they made it work. Shachi and Usopp used Franky’s broad shoulders for seats, Mara and Wes had done the same with Jean Bart’s, and Chopper sat on Bepo’s head.

“We’re really going to need to make this place bigger,” Franky mused. “Might be able to shift that wall if we can move that closet…Nami, can I just build a cabinet in your map room for the spare maps and such instead?”

“We’re going to have to if we keep having guests,” Nami said. “Law, I can’t believe your sub is smaller but has a bigger galley even with all those surgery rooms!”

“It also has smaller bedrooms and no library, aquarium, or inventor’s room,” Law said.

“Well, we do have a library, it’s called the Captain’s room and if you don’t return books on time you have to polish the whole ship,” Penguin said. Ace glanced at Law trying to see if that was a joke, but the man was too absorbed in his coffee to care.

“I think we also started leaving some books in Operating Theater B,” Mara said.

“I ran out of room,” Law admitted, shrugging.

“That’s what you get when your ship needs to be small and _super_ maneuverable, though,” Franky said. “After all, you beat Aokiji’s Ice Age in it, right?”

“Right!” Bepo agreed, passing another roll up to Chopper.

“So, Sabo…when were you going to tell me Luffy was dating Law?” Ace asked.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Sabo asked innocently. Wow, for a Revolutionary sort-of-spy he was a bad liar.

“Sabo.”

“No, seriously, it’s not like any of us told you they _weren’t_ dating-”

“Sabo, why didn’t you tell me?” Ace demanded.

Sabo smirked, “Did you try to set Law on fire when you found out?”

“He also tried to choke me,” Law said before Ace could say anything. The Heart Pirates all immediately erupted in panic.

“Are you okay, captain?” Bepo asked.

“What the hell man?” Shachi demanded of Ace.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Penguin added as Jean Bart shook his head and tsk’ed.

“So anyway, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Sabo said, sipping his tea. “I knew you’d do something stupid.”

“And I’m sure _you_ kept your cool,” Ace said rolling his eyes.

“Oh hell no. I gave him the mother of all shovel talks while he was incapacitated and couldn’t defend himself well,” Sabo said. “Well, it was more of a Haki-infused- _pipe_ talk…you get the idea.”

“Considering he hadn’t remembered Luffy as recently as that morning, it was also very well-rehearsed,” Law added.

“He ditched the tourney to go save you. Since you weren’t a member of his crew I assumed you were some kind of boyfriend,” Sabo said. “So I started planning.”

“I can sort of respect that,” Law said, smirking. “Of course, you also waited until I was awake to do it.”

“Shit, you jumped him while he was sleeping?” Penguin asked, looking horrified. “How do you have all your limbs in the right places?”

“Everyone keeps talking about shit like that, do you really do it that often?” Ace asked Law.

“Sometimes on instinct when I’m jumped, yes,” Law said. “Or when I’m pissed off.”

“That just sounds…really messy,” Ace said.

“It’s not. Room,” Law said. “Jean Bart, do you mind?”

“Not with the hand I’m eating with, please, Captain, and Mara needs my shoulder to stay put,” Jean Bart said.

Law nodded and waved his hand and—holy shit there went most of Jean Bart’s left arm! Law twirled his finger with a calm “Tact” and made it zoom around the room a little before reattaching it.

“It actually doesn’t hurt unless he wants it too and you kind of get used to it,” Penguin said.

Luffy nodded, “He yanks my arms off all the time!”

“What?” Ace and Sabo yelped.

“What?” Luffy asked. “We’re just goofing around when he does it.”

“Law can goof around?” Sabo asked blankly.

“I’m not a fucking _monk_ , I can have fun,” Law said.

“Do tell,” Nami said, grinning.

“Don’t!” Ace begged.

“I do not need to know what he does for _fun_ with my little brother,” Sabo added.

“You two must have really filthy minds then,” Robin said. “Because usually they just cuddle and wrestle. With neither of those being a euphemism.”

“Luffy your brothers are pervs,” Nami giggled.

“Minds out of the gutter fellas,” Penguin laughed.

“You guys are so embarrassing!” Luffy said, pointing at his brothers as he tried to hide under his hat. “Don’t _ever_ tell me what you were thinking!”

“Please, don’t,” Law agreed, seemingly trying to sink into his feathered collar.

Ace looked at Sabo, pretty sure his jaw was hanging open just like the blonde’s was. “Did…they just pin that on _us_?”

“We did walk right into it,” Sabo said.

“Sanji, do you serve alcohol with breakfast?” Ace asked.

“I’ll make an exception,” the chef chuckled.

.o.o.o.

Law had decided the meeting should take place in the Sunny’s aquarium bar and Luffy had agreed with him. Ace had to admit, it was a nice room.

“So this alliance was your idea, you give the first speech!” Luffy said. Law nodded in agreement, setting into his seat.

“So I give the speech and then you two debate?” Ace asked.

“Well, actually…I’m already for it!” Luffy said.

“I also have no real objections, but I’d like to hear Ace’s bit anyway,” Law admitted.

Well, that was a pleasant surprise. He’d thought he’d need to sway Law on this, especially given Ace’s little “wakeup call” at morning. But still… “Then why do I have to give the speech?”

“Because we want to hear it,” Law said as if it was obvious.

Luffy beamed at Ace, “Come on, come on!”

“Essentially it’s an alliance of preservation on our end. The government pretty much made it clear with Weevil that they want to wipe us out. Whitebeard seemed to see something in you, Luffy, so you’re pick one for a team up.”

“Good speech!” Luffy declared.

“Who’s pick two?” Law asked.

“Shanks. We may still ally with him too.”

“Oh…hmm…” Luffy said. “I’ve got to fight Shanks eventually…”

“But it’s a pre-arranged fight, so frankly I don’t see it violating an alliance if they ally with Shanks as well as us,” Law said.

“Good point,” Luffy said. “Oh, oh, if you see Shanks you have to say hi for me!”

“I met him once. He’s got his eye on you, don’t you worry,” Ace said. “Whole crew loves hearing how you’re doing.”

Luffy grinned, blushing, “Shishishi! They’d better!”

“So, allies if you need help?” Law asked.

“Sam for you two, of course,” Ace said. You’ve got Kaido’s two other Calamities and the big man himself to work with.”

“We’ve got some plans,” Law said. “…All right, what’s with the look?”

Ace looked at Luffy who seemed to be pouting. “Lu, what’s up?”

“Well…I know you and Traffy really well, but you two don’t know each other,” Luffy said. “You two need to do that before Ace leaves!”

Hang out with the creepy doctor Ace already disliked for dating Luffy? Sure, _that_ sounded fun.

“I am curious about some things about you,” Law said, smirking.

Oh, this newbie thought he could intimidate him? Bring it. “Sounds fun. See you in a bit, Luffy.”

.o.o.o.

Ace realized a problem as he and Law headed up to the stern—he really didn’t know anything about Law, which would make conversation a bit hard.

“So you’re from North Blue, right? Like Sanji?”

“Yes,” Law said. “And you’re East Blue, like Luffy and Sabo?”

“Grew up there, but was born in South,” Ace said.

“Huh,” Law said. “…You recovered from the surgery okay? Your crew grabbed you a bit prematurely, if you ask me.”

Ace knew he was making a face, “Ugh. Was in bed for over a week.”

“Good. You’d have needed it.”

“I ever thank you for it?” Ace asked.

“No, you were more concerned with crying over and being cried over by Luffy,” Law said. “Though thank _you_ for keeping him in bed and not bleeding all over my ship.”

“Oh, well, thanks. Guessing they were both hard surgeries…or all three were, there was Jinbe too…”

“Jinbe was the easiest, you were the worst,” Law said. “Jinbe merely had serious trauma injuries and your brother’s organs were just damaged while _yours_ were barely there in some areas. You’re lucky you and Luffy and Jinbe were all compatible, and that some fishmen have spare livers…and Jinbe was awake enough to consent to organ donation.”

“So my liver isn’t mine anymore?” Ace asked.

“A little bit might be yours,” Law said, wiggling his hand a bit in the air as if unsure. “Also you only have one kidney, no appendix, and I shortened your small intestine by about two feet, not all in one place. Be grateful I figured out a way to save your spleen; that one was really touch and go.”

Ace blanched, “How do you remember all that?”

“Most complicated and interesting surgery of my life. I’ll never forget,” Law said, gesturing at Ace’s abdomen. “Of course, Luffy’s ability to easily replenish lost blood was very helpful as well once we got his systems repaired…I should ask Chopper about that, I just realized I haven’t yet…”

“Are you always this creepy or am I just special?” Ace asked.

“You asked about my performing one of the messiest and most interesting operations to ever occur in this world, what did you expect?” Law asked, shrugging.

“…So you _are_ always this creepy,” Ace said.

Law smirked. Ace fought the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“How my brother even ended up with you…”

“Tell me about it!” Law laughed darkly. Great, even his _laugh_ was kind of creepy! “I thought my odds were either his crew accidentally wrecking my plans or involving them in my plans to try to marginally decrease the wrecking of my plans.”

“And how badly were your plans wrecked?”

“They were gloriously destroyed,” Law said. “Far beyond anything I could ever have imagined.”

“So it was a good thing?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Law admitted. “I mean, Doflamingo had a trick I couldn’t foresee and I’d be dead if it wasn’t for the Straw Hats. I could have done with slightly gentler handling, sure…”

“Ah, the ‘carry all over the island’ thing?” Ace asked.

“And the dropping. And the grabbing again,” Law said. “Dropped me on my face more than once.”

“Then your good looks are very resilient,” Ace joked.

Law smirked. “Thankfully.”

“So I’ve met the Straw Hats…what’s your crew like?” Ace asked. “Since we’re going to be allies and all.”

“You’ve seen most of them,” Law said. “Bepo’s the navigator. He’s good. Also apologizes for almost everything and if you take advantage of that I will _hurt_ you because he is my best friend.”

“Do not take advantage of the bear, got it,” Ace said. “But seriously, the creepy Surgeon of Death and an overly nice polar bear? Interesting pair.”

“I use him to get people to let their guards down,” Law said. “It works because he’s fluffy.”

“I see,” Ace said.

“Also to swim because he’s a polar bear and I’m a Devil Fruit user so I sometimes need someone to fish me out,” Law admitted.

“Yeah, we’ve got positions like that in the Whitebeard Pirates too,” Ace said. “Should see when Marco gets knocked into the water while he’s a phoenix. It’s crazy.”

“That sounds like it could get really dicey,” Law mused. “Anyway, Jean Bart’s strong and quiet and usually likes to be left alone unless you have board games, Penguin…cooks, really I don’t know what he does in his free time he’s usually dragged into what Shachi wants. Shachi’s fun, he throws harpoons at people.”

“Oh, we’ve got a harpoon guy too. They should compare,” Ace said. “Any knife nuts?”

“Mara. Long knives, not thrown ones. She’s the one who hangs around Zoro sometimes, they talk blades and get drunk,” Law said. “Also one hell of a cast-maker. I’m very proud.”

“And there’s two more, right?” Ace asked.

“Wes and Dean. Wes did your stitches,” Law said. “They’re more medical than pirate, really.”

“I see,” Ace said. “Yeah, our cook’s like that. So, you guys are really going after Kaido?”

“We have some idea in the works…okay, Robin and I do, Luffy just wants to find him and punch him. As his brother, any ideas for talking him out of it?” Law asked.

“You’ve known Luffy for _how_ long?” Ace asked.

“Yeah, was afraid of that,” Law said. “Oh well, I can work it in, I’m used to it by now.”

“Bit nervous about Luffy going after him. Rumors are he’s unkillable. Even attempts suicide for fun.”

“And you call me creepy,” Law sighed.

“You are. My brother’s creepy boyfriend,” Ace said. “Jeez that’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Take your time. I don’t mind.”

Ace decided he really hated that smirk Law had. The asshole smirk. It was so annoying. “Duly noted, Dr. Creepy.”

“Actually it’s Dr. Heartstealer.” And the smirk was widening.

“That better not be a joke about dating Luffy.”

“Nah, it’s a joke about how I can rip out hearts.”

“Why are you so damn creepy?” Ace yelled.

“Sorry about him, it’s been a while since he’s had someone new!” Luffy said, running over. “ _Traffy_!”

Law chuckled that creepy chuckle again, “I couldn’t resist!”

“Weirdo,” Luffy said, smacking him in the shoulder. “Anyway, come on, Ace, Sabo wants to hang out and I want to hang out with you and Sabo and you and Traffy have probably talked enough by now.”

“I’ll be on the sub if you need me,” Law said. “Want to make sure the engines won’t self-destruct next time we start it up.”

“Bye Traffy,” Luffy said, grabbing Ace’s arm and walking off to wherever Sabo was presumably located.

.o.o.o.

“That was interesting,” Law said.

“Well, you’re not on fire captain, so I say success!” Bepo said.

“Unless Ace is the type to kill someone in their sleep,” Robin said.

“I told everyone at breakfast, Robin, you do not jump the captain in his sleep,” Penguin said firmly. “He just _attacks_.”

“I do,” Law agreed. “This is why we don’t mess with sleeping dragons.”

“Or worse, _surgeon_ -dragons!” Bepo said.

“Yes, yes, I am a great and terrifying dragon of a surgeon,” Law said. “We’re allied with the Whitebeard Pirates in a mutual assistance pact. Penguin, think any of you will want anything from that?”

“Info on Kaido?” Penguin asked. “Since apparently we’ll be fighting him and his guys soon?”

“Eh, we handled Jack well enough,” Shachi said.

“No way, Jack was hard!” Chopper said.

“Until Robin and Sanji snapped his left tusk off—that was awesome, by the way,” Penguin said.

“I was having trouble getting to his neck under all that fur,” Robin said. “It’s like Chopper’s Guard Point. So I thought maybe breaking off a tusk could help us piece his defenses.”

“And you were right because then Luffy threw it right into him!” Shachi laughed. “And then the Captain used ‘Tact’ to push it in further!”

“Leaving the left side open and tusk free and a nice big wound in addition,” Law said. “Though I must agree with Robin-ya, that fur was like armor. Too annoying.”

“Still, Kaido’s going to want our hides for sure for taking out his Drought,” Robin mused. “The only question is whether he will send the other Calamities after us or come himself. Or both.”

“Let’s hope not both. Both would be hard,” Bepo said.

“And a tactically difficult situation,” Law added. “We only know so much about Kaido and the other Calamities other than that they are likely as powerful as Jack or more so in Kaido’s case.”

“And Kaido is allegedly unkillable,” Robin mused. “They say he attempts suicide for fun.”

“Hmm…that could be very tricky indeed,” Law mused. “But beating does not mean killing…so maybe if we somehow just utterly dominate him in a fight-”

“You’re talking about an Emperor though!” Penguin pointed out.

“I know, I know,” Law said. “We’ll think something up, surely…”

.o.o.o.

“I just can’t believe we’ve all made it this far,” Sabo sighed, looking out over the sea to where the Barto Club was sailing off.

“Bunch of brats swinging pipes and getting babysat by bandits to some of the most wanted men in the world,” Ace agreed.

“Cause we’re going to turn it upside down!” Luffy said. “Silvers Raleigh said that’s what finding One Piece is going to do!”

“Well then the world better watch out!” Ace declared. “The best brothers are back, and we take no prisoners!”

“Except Caesar Clown!” Luffy declared.

Sabo and Ace stared at him.

“We haven’t been able to dump him yet and he’s good bait. We’re going to use him when we take on Big Mom or something. Can’t exactly just hand him to Marines,” Luffy said.

“He’s got a point,” Sabo said.

“Maybe you could mail him to Gramps?” Ace suggested.

“I’ll have to talk to Traffy, he’s kind of both crews’ prisoner…but yeah, let’ look into that!” Luffy said. “We can’t wat to get rid of him!”

Sabo snagged three beers off a tray Sanji walked past with, “To possibly mailing a dangerous scientist like a box of junk!”

“Yay!” Luffy cheered as they clinked glasses and drunk. “This is the best alliance ever!”

.o.o.o.

 _Five days later_.

“So, we have an alliance?” Marco asked.

“Yep. All they really want are our doctors to exchange medical info with their doctors and any info we have on Kaido and his men,” Ace said.

“Oh man, they’re really going for the Beast?”

“Yep,” Ace said. “That’s going to make the papers all right.”

“Well, if we need them for Weevil, they’ll come, right? Same kind of deal as the Heart Pirates.”

“No.”

“No?”

“As far as I can tell the Heart Pirates aren’t going to _leave_ for any great length of time,” Ace said. “The alliance also won’t be the same because you won’t be sleeping with my brother.”

Marco choked on his coffee, “Yeah… _yeah_ , not doing _that_ …shit, how’d you take it?”

“Tried to kill Law.”

“Shit. _Ace_ ,” Marco said. “You are going to _die_ because of that temper. And the guy you tried to kill is the only reason you didn’t die of that temper two years ago!”

“We worked it out!” Ace said quickly. “No problems…okay I still don’t like it but, you know, it’s…functional.”

“Functional…” Marco sighed. “Sure, I’ll take functional…okay, rest up. In a few days you’re going to talk to Shanks. I’m hoping new of Luffy will be an opener that gets him in a good mood.”

“Jeez, can’t wait to get rid of me,” Ace sulked.

“Now Ace, yoi don’t be like that,” Marco said, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. “Tell you what, when this mess with Weevil is over, let’s grab Luffy and Law for a double date?”

Ace kicked him, “Asshole!”

Marco doubled over laughing. Ace chuckled a fireball at him, only for Marco’s own blue flames to absorb it at once.

“Or, or maybe find your newly resurrected brother someone nice?” Marco teased.

“That’s it!” Ace yelled. “You may be the captain now but you don’t get to torture me like this!”

He tackled Marco to the floor, unknowingly mimicking the wrestling match Luffy and Law were having miles away over Luffy trying to steal off Law’s plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I really had a lot of fun with this. Also, how hilarious that right after I give Ace's bounty a boost to a billion for escaping Marinford in the fic, Jack's canon billion bounty comes out? Weird!
> 
> Note: in this universe, Sabo was on Dressrosa for Revolutionary reasons and only remembered Luffy (and by extension, Ace) when he saw him at the Colosseum. He's still playing a LOT of catch up. 
> 
> I've actually got a sequel planned: Meet the Red Hair Pirates! "While discussing the state of the New World with Shanks, Ace accidentally lets it slip that Luffy is dating Trafalgar Law. Naturally the Red Hair Pirates are reasonable adults about this information, and are totally not going to overreact to their Anchor dating a guy known as the Surgeon of Death…  
> Or at least Benn and Yasopp won’t."


End file.
